


Friend with Obligations

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asexual Character, Dubious Consent, Friends With Benefits, Insecurity, Lack of Communication, M/M, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Prompto knew that Noctis would deny his fears if he ever brought them up, but he was terrified that even one rejection or argument would be enough to end their friendship.





	Friend with Obligations

For royalty, Noctis was never commanding toward him. Any request he made was with light nonchalance or sincere consideration. It didn’t matter. Prompto always obliged.

It was Prompto that felt he had no choice in the matter. He knew that Noctis would deny his fears if he ever brought them up, but he was terrified that even one rejection or argument would be enough to end their friendship. He had spent his life for the most part alone, and he could not go back to that, even if it meant doing things he’d rather not.

It wasn’t that big a deal, mostly. Noctis was a great friend and he didn’t overstep his bounds. Until that one night.

Usually, when Prompto stayed over, Ignis would stay as well to make sure they stayed out of trouble and went to bed at a reasonable time. Yet this time, Ignis entrusted them to their own devices so that he would be rested enough for an early morning meeting.

They hung out like usual. Vegged out on pizza over some horror flicks and played shooters late into the night. But then, Noctis got restless. He started shifting on the couch and glancing over at Prompto.

“Hey, wanna do something else?”

“Like what?”

Noctis turned toward Prompto with his leg bent on the couch cushion. “Something fun.”

Prompto continued to gather resources in the game. “This is fun.”

“Yeah, but I mean, something…” he looked down at the couch, voice dropping, “pleasurable.”

It took a moment for Prompto’s brain to process, but when it did, his fingers went still which caused his character to fall off a ledge to his death. Setting the controller down on the arm rest, he turned to Noctis with widened eyes. “You want to masturbate together?” Gods, he hoped that’s all he meant.

Noctis shrugged, but Prompto could tell he was relieved that Prompto wasn’t freaking out at him. Not that Prompto wasn’t freaking out internally. “Sure. If that’s what you want.”

Prompto could have laughed. Sure, what he wanted. “Uh, yeah,” he answered in a shaky voice.

“Cool.” Smiling, Noctis picked up his tv remote and pressed a few buttons until some cheesy porn came on. Two women were making out in skimpy lingerie. One of them tugged the other’s white panties down, and Noctis worked his own jeans down with a moan.

At first, Prompto just sat there, too stunned by what was happening to remember that he was supposed to be doing something.

“What are you waiting for? The plot?” It was a joke, but Prompto winced.

Bile and not a small amount of shame rose in his throat as he reached into his own jeans. Maybe he could just move his hand a bit and pretend.

But of course, that wouldn’t cut it.

Noctis leaned toward him, hand pumping in himself with long strokes. “That can’t be comfortable. What’s the point of doing this if it ain’t out in the open?”

Prompto gave a forced half-smile. “Right.” He pushed his pants down only as far as he deemed necessary and wrapped his hand around himself. The problem then was that the porn was doing nothing for him. If anything, it was turning him off. Closing his eyes, he tried his best to tune out the moans around him and focus only on the feel of his hand. It was difficult, especially with Noctis’ motions jiggling the couch, but he did manage to arouse himself. Once there, it was easier to just let go. It was just blackness, friction, and disembodied noises.

“Phew!”

Noctis’ loud voice made Prompto jump out of his internal zone. Looking down, he was relieved to see that he had gotten himself off. “Yeah,” he said cheerily.

Noctis eyed him with a troubling expression. “You know, you get pretty into it. It’s like nothing else matters.”

Yeah, because that’s the only way he can do it. His mouth opened, but no words came out. What would he even say to that?

“Next time, want to touch each other?”

Prompto’s mouth went dry. No. No, no, no. But Noctis was giving him that look, half-sly, half-hopeful. He thought back to those lonely nights when he used to lay awake wondering why no one wanted him. This wasn’t how he wanted to be wanted, but if it was between this or nothing, he would take it. “Yeah, sure.”

Noctis did not seem to notice the strain in his voice. He slung his arm around Prompto’s shoulder. “This is going to be great! I’ve been so backed up lately.”

“I bet,” Prompto said, pretending everything was normal.

So, the next time, Prompto let Noctis touch him. He was supposed to be touching Noctis as well, but he failed in doing so, all of his effort going into mentally screaming at himself not to shove Noctis away from him. Luckily, Noctis didn’t seem upset. Afterward, he just shrugged and said Prompto could return the favor later.

And Prompto eventually did, even if he felt disgusted the entire time and had to wash his hand fifty times before it felt clean again.

Still, Prompto pushed his discomfort back and smiled convincingly, even agreeing when Noctis was bold enough to ask if he wanted to have sex.

He laid there squirming in his skin as Noctis stared down at his naked body. There was no way Noctis was using him, but it felt that way. He felt like a piece of meat set out on a platter, ready to be eaten and disposed of. Noctis smirked in a way that was probably sexy but made Prompto shrink back on the bed in a lame excuse for fleeing.

His friend tossed his own clothes to the floor and climbed onto the bed. He was in Prompto’s personal space now, nearly pressing flush against him. His lips inched closer, and when they touched, Prompto’s entire body stilled. He remained entirely unresponsive as Noctis licked at his lips and let his hands roam over Prompto’s skin.

Finally, he reached his limp cock, and Noctis raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he choked out around his helplessness. It was too much to zone out to. He could feel Noctis’ breath on his neck, his erection nudging at his thigh, his hand attempting to rouse him. He knew what was to come.

Prompto fought back tears, and Noctis eyed him worriedly. The prince’s hand released him and he sat back enough to give him some space. “Really, Prom, what’s wrong?”

“Please don’t make me do this.” It came out pitiful.

Noctis’ face scrunched. He stroked a line over the blonde’s cheek. “What are you talking about?”

“I, I know I’m a bad friend, but I can’t. I don’t want…” The tears broke through, cutting off his words.

Noctis frowned, pulling his sheets up to cover Prompto’s now trembling form. “Why didn’t you just say something?” There was harshness to his tone, and Prompto squeezed his eyes shut.

“I didn’t want you to leave me.”

There was a large intake of air followed but rustling. The hand was back on his cheek, and when Prompto reopened his eyes, he saw that Noctis had redressed himself. “Prom, shit. I…” Noctis swallowed. “We’re friends, not…you don’t owe me anything.”

“Yeah, but neither do you. You don’t have any reason to be my friend.”

Noctis’ frown deepened. “Is that what you think? That I’m only friends with you because of the shit you do for me?”

“I…” No. But in a way, he did.

“Prom,” he heaved an exasperated sigh, “that’s not what real friendship is. I like you because you’re you. I like doing stuff with you and I do like the things you do for me, even this sort of stuff, but I never want to make you uncomfortable.” He paused, realization dawning over his face. “Shit. You’ve been uncomfortable this whole time, haven’t you?” Prompto’s face must have been telling enough, because he shook his head. “Prom, I’m so sorry. If I’d known…”

Prompto sniffed up the last of his tears, giving a weak smile. “I know.” At least, he had always hoped.

“What can I do to make it up for you?”

“Thought you said we didn’t owe each other anything?”

“This is different. I want to owe you something.”

Prompto considered for a long time. “Model for a photo shoot. Any pose I want.”

Noctis smiled. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I left their relationship a bit ambiguous since more felt unnecessary. Does Noctis have a crush on Prom? Did he just want a friend with benefits? Will they start dating? You decide


End file.
